Recent years have seen a rapid proliferation in the use of form electronic documents. For example, individuals and businesses increasingly utilize digital contracts, enrollment forms, agreements, and/or questionnaires that seek digital input of various types of information (e.g., address, birthdate, age, or other identifying information). Indeed, whether registering for an event, visiting a doctor's office, or applying for a job, it is becoming increasingly common for individuals to provide information by completing a form electronic document.
Some conventional digital form filling systems allow users to complete electronic documents by typing digital text into one or more fields. For example, conventional digital form filling systems can detect a user selection of a field and allow an individual to type into the field utilizing a computing device. Although such conventional digital form filling systems allow user input of information in electronic documents, they also have a number of shortcomings. For instance, conventional digital form filling systems are often slow and difficult for users to operate. To illustrate, users of touch devices must often tap on a field and use an on-screen keyboard to enter text input, repeating this process (tapping and using an on-screen keyboard) in relation to all fields in an electronic document. Accordingly, users often express frustration with the amount of time and the number of user interactions required to complete form electronic documents using such conventional digital form filling systems.
These and other problems exist with regard to completing fields in electronic documents.